


Balconies.

by heyitsnxel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: “But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon!”





	Balconies.

**Author's Note:**

> i found this little fic sitting on a usb from earlier this year. i needed a little fluff, so maybe this will make someone else smile too. :)
> 
> ps; hey-itsnxel.tumblr.com is my new url.

Coming to this party had been Louise’s idea. Never in a million years would it have been Phil’s. Not that he had anything against parties; he just preferred to be on his couch watching Netflix as opposed to surrounded by a bunch of drunk people that he didn’t know. It seemed logical in his mind. But, apparently it wasn’t.

 

“Phil! You never come out anymore, just come this one time. Brandon and all his friends are really nice!”

 

“Who’s Brandon? Louise…” Phil all but whined. He didn’t want to go out tonight. He already had a date with a bag of popcorn and a Netflix binge. “I hate this already and I’m not even there yet.”

 

 

“Yet? So you’re coming? Great, I’ll pick you up at 7!”

 

 

“Wait, Louise! No-...”

 

His protests reached no one except the dead phone line, which is how he ended up standing on this Brandon guy’s balcony while he ignored everyone inside. The bass from the music reverberated through the windows behind him, rattling the plants that lined the railing. Phil winced, pulling the pots down so they wouldn’t topple over the edge on to an unexpecting party goer.

 

_‘Woohoo.’_ Phil sarcastically thought to himself. _‘This is so fun.’_

 

Glancing up at the stars, Phil began to ponder when he had become so anti-social. It wasn’t like he had ever really been into parties, but he had never been so opposed to them until lately. He probably could easily slip out of here and leave without anyone noticing. Phil sighed, leaning against the iron railing of the balcony and letting his mind wander. The music from inside was no more than a faint buzz in his ears when Phil heard someone yelling up at him.

 

“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon!”

 

Phil’s face scrunched up in immediate confusion, dropping his gaze to the lawn below him. A curly haired boy stood below the balcony, looking up at Phil. Even with the distance, the look of childlike amusement was evident in this stranger’s gaze. He quirked his eyebrow, giving Phil ample time to respond – which he didn’t – before he started talking again.

 

“...See how she leans her cheek upon her hand.. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand.  That I might touch that cheek!”

 

 

Phil couldn’t help but laugh as he realized that he was actually propping his chin in his hands which made the words all the more ironic. He dropped his hand from his face and leaned to look down again.

 

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

 

“She speaks!” ‘Romeo’ continued reciting, a smirk forming on his lips, “Oh, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night being o’er my head… And no, alas, I am not drunk. I have been unfortunately sober for most of the evening."

The mystery boy brushed his curls away from his face, dropping to his knees in a false sense of dramatics that earned a hearty laugh from Phil. This seemed to be what this Romeo was after, the smirk on his face formed into a genuine smile. And Phil was sure he’d never seen someone so beautiful.

 

“Oh Romeo, Romeo...Where for art thou, Romeo?” Phil feigned his own dramatics, plucking a flower from one of the potted plants on the balcony and letting it fall over the edge of railing. He chuckled as ‘Romeo’ snatched the flower off the ground and tucked it behind his ear, “Sorry to disappoint, but that’s all I know. I guess I’m a pretty bad Juliet.”

 

 

“Yeah, that was pretty bad." He snorted. "I could keep going but I think I need to be a little more under the influence if I’m going to recite the entirety of Shakespeare to a beautiful guy on a balcony.”

                                        

The blush that formed on Phil’s cheeks was instant, as was the smile on his face.

 

“I can’t even recite one line of that sober and you can recite the whole thing drunk? Consider me impressed.”

 

The boy smiled, tracing the flower with his fingers before speaking again.

 

“That’s what I was going for. It would have been really awkward if you had no idea what I was reciting down here. Would’ve made me look like a total loon.”

 

“You still look like a total loon, but it’s surprisingly endearing.”

 

“Are you staying on the balcony all night, Juliet, or do you want to come down and get a drink?”

 

“Phil,” He corrected, before turning to the door, “And I’d be the crazy one to turn down a drink with you at this point, stay there, Romeo, I’m coming to you.”


End file.
